


check yes or no

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's ATLA fics [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canon Dialogue, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crushes, Cute, Dating, Depression, Drunken Confessions, Episode s03e09: Nightmares and Daydreams, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Kindness, POV Iroh (Avatar), POV Mai (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Post First Agni Kai, Post-Canon, Soft Mai (Avatar), Touch-Starved Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Childhood (Avatar), Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: “Don’t worry though!” Zuko said determinedly, “If I become Fire Lord, I’ll make Azula stop being mean!” He lit up and turned to face her. “And you can be the Fire Lady!” he continued. “That way Azula can’t boss you around anymore too!”Mai shook her head, the tiniest of smiles making its way on her face. Even if she was Fire Lady, she doubted Azula would stop being Azula. Besides, “You’re 4th in line, Zuko,” she replied. The chances of him becoming Fire Lord were slim anyway.Zuko scowled, “4th is still ahead of Azula!”Or, 5 times Mai declined Zuko's offer to be Fire Lady and 1 time she accepted.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Oceantail's ATLA fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805656
Comments: 64
Kudos: 330





	1. no (reason: being fire lady won't make azula less annoying. also zuko's 4th in line for the throne anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with @mcleanspiper on tumblr. She's a queen. (edit: she changed her url to [@firelordizumi](https://firelordizumi.tumblr.com/))
> 
> Title from “Check Yes Or No” by George Strait.

_1_

* * *

Mai stared across the courtyard to where Zuko was sitting, under the apple tree by the fountain Azula had tricked him into tackling her into. She shifted from one foot to the other, very nearly twitching in nervousness. Taking a breath she steeled herself and made her way towards Zuko, after checking that Azula was preoccupied with Ty Lee’s gossiping on the other side of the yard. 

“I’m sorry about last week,” Mai managed, staring at a spot above his head. 

He started in surprise, turning to stare up at her, “What?” 

Mai fidgeted, “I-I’m sorry Azula made you jump into the fountain. I-” 

“It wasn’t your fault!” Zuko blurted out loudly before she could finish. He flinched, lowering his voice, “Sorry, I mean, it wasn’t your fault. It was Azula.” 

“Ah—ok.” Mai finished lamely. 

A pause. 

Zuko toyed with the loose cloth of his pants. “I’m sorry for saying girls are crazy,” he said, glancing up at her. 

Mai nodded quickly, “It’s fine.”

They stared at each other awkwardly. 

“Um,” Mai started, discreetly playing with her fingers behind her back. “I know she’s your sister, but she’s so bossy,” she groused, digging the toe of her shoe into the soft dirt.

Zuko nodded emphatically, “Yeah!” He lowered his voice and gestured to her to come closer. She surreptitiously glanced back at Azula and Ty Lee before sitting down on the ground beside him. Zuko cupped a hand around his mouth. “I think she’s really annoying,” he whispered into her ear. 

“Yeah!” Mai whispered back, surprised at her own daring. “She pushed Ty Lee over yesterday!” 

Zuko grinned at their newfound comradery. 

“Don’t worry though!” he said determinedly, “If I become Fire Lord, I’ll make Azula stop being mean!” He lit up and turned to face her. “And you can be the Fire Lady!” he continued. “That way Azula can’t boss you around anymore too!” 

Mai shook her head, the tiniest of smiles making its way on her face. Even if she was Fire Lady, she doubted Azula would stop being Azula. Besides, “You’re 4th in line, Zuko,” she replied. The chances of him becoming Fire Lord were slim anyway. 

Zuko scowled, “4th is still ahead of Azula!”

Mai giggled before quickly glancing around to check that her friend wasn’t nearby. Her laugh eventually died down, but she smiled at Zuko, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

Zuko stared back, still grinning. Their eyes meet and he flushes red and looks away. 

A beat passes. 

“Ah, um, I have to go now,” Mai stands quickly, brushing off the specks of dirt on her skirt. She nodded at Zuko and walks quickly back to her friends, her heart almost fluttering in her chest.


	2. no (reason: it was a joke to make him feel better. also, zuko's really depressed right now)

_2_

* * *

  
Lu Ten is dead. Grandfather is dead. Mom is gone. Uncle is back. Father is the Fire Lord. 

And Zuko is the new Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. 

Zuko would cry if he had any more tears left in his body. 

Now, he wandered listlessly through the halls of the palace, his mind a million miles away from his body. His head felt foggy, senses dulled. Fragmented. 

Ever since the funeral of Fire Lord Azulon and his father’s subsequent coronation, his studies and firebending lessons had stepped up in intensity. Now more than ever he had to prove that he was worthy of being the Crown Prince, that he could carry and represent the honor and power of the Fire Nation. But with Mom gone and Azula effortlessly outstripping him in all areas, Zuko just felt wrung out and drained. 

It had only been two weeks. 

Near the end of another long corridor, Zuko could just barely hear quiet water splashes followed by a stream of faint quacking. He closed his eyes. 

It had been two weeks since Zuko sat by the turtleduck pond. 

His heart ached.

He reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner before colliding into someone. After regaining his footing, Zuko blinked, shocked to see Mai staring back at him with wide eyes. 

“Oh!” Zuko said, “Ah, sorry. Are you okay?” 

“It’s okay,” she replied, adjusting her robes. “I’m fine.” 

Zuko nodded, silently studying his sister’s friend. Ever since Azula loudly complained about the incompetence of her private tutors last year and began attending the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, Mai and Ty Lee hardly came by the palace. It had truly been a long time since they'd seen each other and nearly three years since that humiliating fountain incident. 

Zuko hadn’t realized how much he missed talking to people his own age. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, though he already suspected the answer. 

She hesitated, and Zuko thought he saw a flicker of guilt flash in her eyes. “I’m looking for Azula. I think she’s still in the training rooms though.”

Zuko wasn’t surprised. What other reason would Mai be here? 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mai nervously rubbing her finger against something tucked away in her sleeve, probably a sai or a shuriken or some other kind of blade. Last he saw her, she had just received a set of practice throwing knives and Zuko didn’t doubt that she had since expanded her collection. He squashed down a surge of jealousy. Father had forced _him_ to give up dual dao after his continued mediocrity in firebending. 

She coughed delicately. “And are...are _you_ ok?” 

“I’m fine,” Zuko replied shortly. 

They watched each other silently. 

After a few seconds, Mai raised an eyebrow, “Guess I’ll be Fire Lady sooner than I thought,” she said, voice still deadpan. 

Zuko's frowned in confusion before it clicked. He cracked a tiny grin, “Only if you still want to,” he responded. 

“Hm. Might be boring,” Mai told him dryly, emboldened by the positive reception to her joke. “Definitely still a no from me.” 

Zuko exhaled quietly in a silent laugh and Mai’s eyes crinkled slightly at the corners. 

Again, silence fell between them, but this time it wasn’t awkward. It was relaxed, almost peaceful. 

Eventually, Mai moved to keep walking. As she brushed past him, Mai gently rested her hand on Zuko’s shoulder, fingertips skimming atop the silk of his robes. Zuko sharply inhaled but didn’t dare move. He didn’t _want_ to move. Mai’s touch was surprisingly soft and comforting and Zuko felt his muscles relaxing at the contact. She tapped her fingers lightly in an imitation of a shoulder pat, then withdrew her hand and continued walking. 

Zuko closed his eyes. It was the first touch of kindness he had felt in two weeks. 

“Thank you,” he murmured quietly.

Mai’s footsteps faltered, but she collected herself. Without looking back, she nodded, knowing he would see. 

After she rounded a corner, she allowed herself a sad smile. 


	3. no (reason: don't even feel like writing a reason bc this interaction was Depression)

_3_

* * *

Mai slouched against the wall in the hallway outside their classroom, picking at her nails as she watched Ty Lee show off the new acrobatic move she learned. After Ty Lee struck a finishing pose Mai sighed. 

“Cool,” she said blandly. 

Ty Lee pouted, “you weren’t even looking!”

“Yes, I was.” 

“No you weren’t!” 

“Yes, I wa—” Mai cut herself off. Ty Lee followed her gaze. 

They both straightened and bowed slightly as Azula strides towards them. She pushes past them and after a quick glance at each other they begin following Azula automatically. 

“Zuko’s been banished.” Azula declared loudly when the three reached a somewhat secluded area in the Academy halls. 

Ty Lee gasped, hands flying to cover her mouth. “What happened?!”

Azula crossed her arms, “Dum-dum refused to fight for his honor. In an _Agni Kai_. Father rightfully punished him for his shameful weakness of course. He’s being sent to capture the Avatar,” she scoffed, “That’s the only way he’ll be able to regain his honor.” 

Mai felt her heart drop. 

“Was he burned?” Mai blurted out before she could catch herself.

Azula stared at Mai incredulously, as if she couldn’t fathom why Mai would ask such a ridiculous question. 

“Of course he was, Mai,” she snapped. Have you forgotten how an Agni Kai works?” 

Mai flinched and crossed her arms, tucking her hands into her sleeves. 

“Anyway,” Azula continued, almost cheerfully, though there was a slight edge of apprehension neither of them picked up on, “Zuzu won't be around anymore, serves him right. The Fire Nation doesn't need a failure as our Crown Prince.” 

She paused, then rounded on Mai, “And you know,” she said eyes suddenly blazing, “since he’s banished, you might as well get rid of that _oh so obvious_ crush you have on him.” 

A deafening silence followed after her words. 

Nails digging into her own arm, Mai narrowed her eyes in anger before instantaneously sliding back into a blank expression. Next to her, Ty Lee winced, then smiled uncomfortably, focusing on a spot past Azula’s shoulder, refusing to look at either of them. 

“Of course, Azula,” Mai said neutrally. She met her friend’s eyes squarely, “Talking to a banished prince would be treason.” 

Azula’s eyes bored into her, “Yes, it would.” 

“Not like you _could_ talk to him anyway,” Azula mused, voice deceptively calm. “I’m sure father will order his room in the medical wing to be on complete lockdown. Although if you tried, I’m sure you might be fighting your own Agni Kai.” They all knew Mai technically couldn’t fight in an Agni Kai, but it would be stupid not to pick up on the thinly veiled threat. 

Mai gave a short nod and gripped the thin handle of a blade in her sleeve until her hand went numb. 

Azula left, marching back towards their classroom, waving a hand to dismiss them. 

  
  


~~

_4 days later_

Iroh wrapped his arm around his nephew's shoulder in support as Zuko staggered towards the lowered gangplank of their new ship. Although, “new” wasn’t exactly the right word; the ship was clearly an outdated model and insultingly small compared to the standard Fire Navy vessel.

_How gracious, brother,_ Iroh thought darkly. 

The servants accompanying them obviously realized it too and glanced awkwardly at each other when they thought Iroh couldn't see. Iroh heaved a sigh, gesturing for them to load their bags and belongings onto the ship. 

His nephew let out a low moan of pain and whispered, “Uncle are we here? 

Iroh nodded, even though Zuko wasn’t looking at him, “Yes, nephew," he replied soothingly, "just a little bit further.” 

Zuko mumbled something incomprehensible in response. Heart aching, Iroh carefully drew him closer, bringing his other hand around for a loose hug. Zuko was shaking. 

Iroh heaved a deep sigh, tightening his hold on Zuko to better stabilize him for the walk up the inclined surface before the sound of quick, light footfalls made him freeze. 

Ozai wouldn’t stoop so low to actually send out an assassin to finish the job, would he? 

He broke the hug and turned around sharply, just in time to see a small figure darted out from the shadows and ducked behind a barrel of docking ropes. 

Iroh narrowed his eyes, and called a flame to his hand, bright enough to cast a shadow of a crouched figure across the wooden planks of the dock.

Whoever the person was, they both knew they were caught. 

The person stood and stepped forward. She squinted slightly in the light of his fire but met his eyes. “General Iroh,” the girl said. 

“Mai,” his nephew gasped, jerking backward in shock, before cringing in pain at the sudden movement. 

Iroh raised an eyebrow, curious. One of Azula’s friends. Though he never met Mai or Ty Lee personally, he did vaguely remember Ursa writing to him, years ago, about how she hoped Azula’s new friends would be “a good influence on her.” 

Iroh lowered his hand and the fire shrank to the size of a candle flame, still barely illuminating their faces

Mai held Iroh's speculative gaze, before stepping towards Zuko, worry briefly flickering across her face. Zuko shrank back and Mai immediately backed away. 

The three stood in silence. 

Then, voice quiet, she said, “Find the Avatar, right? Then you can come home?” 

Even as she said the words, Iroh could recognize the deep sadness behind them. She looked away from Zuko to meet his eyes and Iroh knew that she knew it was a fool’s errand. 

Mai didn't think Zuko was ever going to come back home. 

Zuko didn’t notice. He turned to face Mai, “Yes,” he replied, voice struggling to remain steady. With much effort, he straightened, “I will return with my honor.” 

Mai looked like she was carefully considering her next words. “Why do you need to capture the Avatar?” Her eyes were as hard as flint. 

Iroh’s eyebrows shot up. This kind of talk was edging towards treason. He studied the girl with newfound interest. 

Zuko’s remaining eye blinked then narrowed, “No I- I need to,” he said, misunderstanding, as breaths began to sound more labored and shallow. “It’s… It’s the only way to regain my honor.” 

Mai furrowed her brow, “That not what I—” 

“Thank you,” Iroh cut her off, with a warning look, before Mai could continue and land herself in trouble if the wrong person overheard. 

She went still, then nodded. 

The silence was broken with a barely stifled whine of pain. Zuko grip on his arm tightened and Iroh looked down in alarm. The brief moment of strength Zuko previously possessed had vanished and his nephew’s eye was glazed over in pain and beginning to slide close. 

Iroh braced him and turned towards the ship, but Zuko resisted the movement, turning his head in Mai’s general direction.

“Sorry you’re not Fire Lady,” he muttered, sounding half-delirious from pain. “S’okay. W-When I return home, I’ll be a prince again and it’s...I can...” His voice left him and his eye closed completely, dropping more of his weight onto Iroh. 

_What was that?_

But Mai understood. Her eyes shone with such indescribable terrible sadness. 

She shook her head slightly. 

“Goodbye, Zuko.” 

And she was gone.

Iroh watched her slip away, dark clothing blending the shadows of the night. Silently, he sent up a prayer to the spirits, asking them to keep her safe. 

Then, Iroh refocused his attention on Zuko. His eye was fully closed and he wasn’t processing anything anymore, functionally dead to the world. It was time to keep moving. 

Holding his nephew closer, he led him up the gangplank of a decrepit and rundown ship and to a new life.


	4. no (reason: zuko only asked bc he thought a marriage would please his father)

_4_

* * *

Zuko stared out the window, letting the summer breeze warm his face and trying not to think about the war meeting and his father and Azula and the Avatar and—

He heard Mai sigh and walk towards him, cutting off his thoughts. “Zuko, it's just a dumb meeting. Who cares?” 

“I don't,” he muttered. 

They both knew that was a lie. 

Mai continued regardless, “Well, good. You shouldn't. I mean, why would you even want to go? Just think about how things went the last meeting you went to."

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right about that. But things were different now, right? Father restored his honor even if he didn’t invite him to the war meeting. That had to mean something. 

“I know,” he muttered, probably sounding like the petulant child Azula probably thinks he is. 

Mai put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. 

“You know what will make you feel better?” 

Zuko tilted his head, listening. 

“Ordering some servants around. I might be hungry for a whole tray of fruit tarts. And maybe a little palanquin ride around town. Double time.”

Mai reached out and turned Zuko's face towards her, but he quickly looked away. 

Then, suddenly, a thought came to him.

Immediately, he turned back to face her, not pausing to think. “If...if I actually asked you to be- to be Fire Lady when I become Fire Lord, would- would you say yes?”  
  


Mai gave no outward reaction except for an almost imperceptible tightening of her shoulders. 

Zuko continued, voice wavering uncertainly, “I know it's been a joke between us, I guess? But- ah I just- I mean..” He finished weakly, voice trailing off. 

Mai stared back at him, expression betraying nothing. 

Eventually, “What makes you ask that?” 

He winced. 

“I just- I’m home now, and I-Im restored as the Crown Prince, I- I have my honor back now! And when I become Firelord it's my duty to- to…” he struggled to finish his sentence. 

She raised an eyebrow. “To have an heir?” Mai’s voice was colder than ice.

“That’s not what I meant,” Zuko said hastily, reaching a hand out placatingly. 

Mai stepped out of reach and Zuko’s arm dropped back to his side. 

“It's part of what you meant,” she responded, voice still chilly. 

Zuko flinched. “I- yes, I suppose,” he stammered. “I just, I'm sure Father, he would- he would expect me to get married sometime soon, right? And I- I mean- you-”

“You know Zuko,” Mai said cooly, eyes narrowed in mild irritation, "Maybe you should focus more on what you want instead.” 

_As opposed to what your father wants._ That part went unsaid, but Zuko heard it nonetheless. She sounded almost like—

He cut off that thought. 

He pressed two fingers to his temple to ward off the headache. “I, I know,” Zuko said finally. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, shame and regret building up in his chest, threatening to burst. 

Mai walked away from the window. “Don’t apologize, Zuko. I know.”

Zuko could see her detach a short hidden stiletto from her sleeve holster and twirl it between her fingers. She was agitated, he realized. 

With no hesitation, Zuko followed her to the couch and sat next to her. He scooted towards her and reached over, carefully telegraphing his movements to Mai, and gently placed a hand on top of her. “I’m sorry, Mai,” he said, more clearly. 

Mai paused then let go of the weapon, sliding back into the holster. It slotted back against the spring with a quiet click. 

After a moment, she turned her hand over and laced their fingers together. _Forgiveness._

Mai said nothing more, but she leaned into him ever so slightly. Feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time, Zuko smiled slightly and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

As hours passed, Zuko let himself forget about the war meeting and his father and Azula and the Avatar and the war as they held onto each other for the rest of the night. 

~~

Of course, the real world comes knocking at the door the next morning. Quite literally, as a servant knocks at Mai’s door to hurriedly inform him that he’s wanted at the war meeting.

He had stared in disbelief because his father _wants_ him there, that his father won’t start the meeting until _his son’s_ there and he turns to Mai and she’s smiling back at him, she looks happy for him, so he banishes the flickers of doubt and shame left over from last night because _father really wants him back_. 

Zuko feels like he could fly from the ecstatic joy that overtakes him. _Father wants me back!_

~~

The feeling doesn't even last a day. What’s left of it is snuffed out by the overwhelming nausea and terror coalescing in his gut. 

His insides were twisting and an uncomfortable cold weight settled in his stomach, a sensation he had felt several times over during his journey across the Earth Kingdom. Like it had that Earth Kingdom healer showed him her burn scars on her leg. Like when Lee yelled at him and his mother stood between them to shield Zuko from him. Like when he stared across the crowds of refugees seeking safety from the Fire Nation. Like he had felt over and over to the point he refused to even acknowledge it. 

Until now. 

Zuko stared up at the massive tapestry of his father, heart racing. 

A hand wrapped around his arm. Mai. She too stared up at the tapestry, a gentle hand on his arm, anchoring him. 

“During the meeting, I was the perfect prince,” he managed, words bitter on his tongue. “The son my father wanted.” 

_Yes, you're right. We need to destroy their hope._

Zuko flinched at the memory and Mai tightened her grip; it was a reassuring and steadying weight. He thought back to their conversation yesterday, how what she said reminded him so much of 

Uncle…..

He turned away from the tapestry, “But it wasn’t me.” 

What was he going to _do?_

Unless...

“I’m sorry, Mai,” he blurted out. 

She sighed, “I told you to stop apologizing for that last night, Zuko. We both know the answer is no.” 

“No,” he said, turning away from her “not for that.” 

Mai frowned, gripping his arm tighter, “then for what?” 

_For when I leave. For when my father decrees me a traitor again._

He opened his mouth to say the words. 

Then he froze. _What would they do to her if they thought she knew?_

He lowered his head. 

_I’m sorry, Mai._

“Nothing,” he said. “Nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai would be concerned about how much Zuko (and Azula) care about their father. She wants Zuko to be free from his shitty father, but she didn’t want/expect Zuko to straight-up become a fugitive and escape during the eclipse (which is what she basically says when they meet up again at the Boiling Rock).


	5. no (reason: zuko's drunk but it's super cute)

_5_

* * *

Mai accepted a goodbye hug from a slightly tipsy Ty Lee before turning to push her way through the crowds. 

It was well past sundown but the Fire Festival was still in full swing, paper lanterns shining bright in the still summer night and the sound of laughter and firecrackers filling the air. 

She rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, moving through the crowds that were reenergized with alcohol now that the children were home. She ran a mental list of her friends' whereabouts as she walked. 

Ty Lee would likely be heading back with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors to enjoy a more private party instead of with this crazed horde of people. She hadn’t seen Azula in hours since her friend had headed straight to a game booth and spent most of her day ruthlessly destroying other festival-goers at Fire Ring Toss. She was probably still there. And Zuko was… somewhere. They’d had a fun afternoon at the shows and buying snacks and trinkets at various booths before they were inevitably dragged into socializing with random political dignitaries and other nobles. After a drab and mind-numbing hour, they had managed to slip away before parting ways, Mai heading over to spend time with Ty Lee and Zuko with his uncle. He must be back at the palace by now then, considering his preference for more contained celebrations instead of a frenzied mob. 

Mai headed towards the palace. 

When she arrived the guards at the main entrance nodded at her and let her through. She didn’t bother asking servants if they had seen him. She already knew where he would be. 

The only source of light in the Royal Gardens tonight were the small paper lanterns strung up on the arched awnings. Zuko was sitting and leaning against a tree, eyes closed and head tilted up towards the night sky. His robes were rumpled, hair mussed up from resting it against a tree trunk, and the five-pronged crown was slightly askew in his topknot. 

His face was illuminated by lantern light and Mai found herself smiling at the peaceful sight. 

He opened his eyes as she approached and Mai raised her eyebrows at his bloodshot eyes. 

“Hi Mai,” he said, voice just a bit slurred. 

“What happened to you?” she asked, settling down next to him and reaching for his hand to lace their fingers together. 

He groaned and put his head in his other hand. “I might have taken Azula up on a drinking contest,” he muttered.

Her mouth twitched up in amusement, “When was that?” 

“About... Um. an hour ago?” he scratched his head. “I think?” 

She huffed out a small laugh and bumped his shoulder lightly. “Hard to believe you spent years on a ship with sailors. Should have picked up some alcohol tolerance,” she teased. 

She personally disliked alcohol. The only experience she had with a hangover was after a celebratory night at a bar with Ty Lee and Azula that went off the rails extraordinarily quickly. From that day on she swore to never drink enough to warrant a hangover. Unfortunately, that’s definitely what Zuko would be facing tomorrow. 

He sighed, “You know I don’t like that stuff either.” 

She smiled slightly and shifted closer, wordlessly sliding the crown out of his hair to let him rest his head on her shoulder. Zuko let out a hum of appreciation and squeezed her hand. 

A mildly chilly gust of wind ruffled their robes but Mai just leaned into Zuko, letting his natural firebender warmth combat the current. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air, resting against the tree as well, simply enjoying the peaceful moment. 

Mai didn’t know how long they had been sitting there but when she blinked herself away from dozing off, most of the lanterns flickered out and some had even fallen to the floor. Zuko didn’t have his head on her shoulder anymore. 

She looked over at him to catch him staring at her softly. “Love you Mai,” he whispered almost reverently, voice quiet and still slightly slurred together from the alcohol. “You’re beautiful.” 

Mai felt her cheeks flush red. She tugged him closer, “I love you too,” she replied. 

“Can you marry me?” Zuko murmured. “I really want to marry you.” 

Mai froze then turned to stare at him, just barely able to make out his face in the remaining candlelights Zuko’s face was still tinged red from the alcohol and there were tense lines on his forehead, a sign of the beginnings of a headache. After several beats of silence, she shook her head. “No,” she said finally. 

Zuko looked grumpy. “What? I- I love you. Do you want to marry me?”

“You’re drunk, Zuko. Besides, I- I would like a real proposal.”

“But I’m going to ask sober too, Mai,” he said, eyes lighting up with renewed energy. 

Mai’s eyebrows shot up, “Really?”

“Yes!” Zuko exclaimed, voice dramatically rising in volume, beginning to gesticulate with his hands. “I have a- a uhh, a whole plan and everything and stuff. I'm just waiting for the right moment.” He muttered out a string of incoherent words then, “will you say yes when I ask you? I would really like it if you did.”

Mai hummed noncommittally, but inside her heart was soaring with affection. She stood and pulled at Zuko’s arm gently, “C’mon Zuko, get some sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow. Or maybe the day after, tomorrow morning’s going to be horrible for you.” She winced in sympathy as Zuko staggered to his feet and stumbled on their way out of the Royal Gardens and to his room. 

~~

Zuko groaned into his pillow and tried to ignore his pounding head. He was still sprawled on his bed but he refused to move. Exhaustion pulled at his limbs, rendering him motionless on his bed. It felt like a saber-tooth moose lion was sitting on his back or if Toph had buried him neck-deep in sand again. This was the _worst_. 

Definitely the last time he was ever drinking alcohol. 

“What happened last night?” Zuko mumbled into his pillow, knowing Mai was in the room by her footsteps walking around the bed. “I- I remember drinking with Azula, then sitting in the gardens with you but after that..." he waved a hand vaguely. “All blank.” 

After no response, Zuko laboriously forced himself to look up at Mai. To another person, they might say that her face was completely blank and neutral, but Zuko knew her well enough to see past it. Mai was _scrutinizing_ him; she looked as if she was carefully considering her next words. 

Suddenly a jolt of fear hit him and he fought the urge to glance at the dresser across the room where he had stashed an engagement ring in a box under a stack of clothes. Half-panicked words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I mean I didn’t say anything embarrassing or- or strange right? After all, Ty Lee’s said so many times that I ramble strange stuff sometimes when I drink, I mean not that I have anything to hi—”

“Nothing ‘strange’ happened, Zuko,” Mai said, promptly cut him off. She waved a hand dismissively. “You were rambling so much, I couldn’t hear what you were saying anyway.” 

_Thank Agni,_ he thought to himself, letting out a quiet breath of relief. That was a close call. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a hot minute. Been busy with Pod_Together, planning my ATLA Big Bang fic, and setting up a fandom event. 
> 
> (Ad break) My friend [@unseelie-siren](https://unseelie-siren.tumblr.com/) and I created a fandom event called Fire Siblings Week, basically a week dedicated to creating fanworks centered around Zuko and Azula’s relationship. We have set up a tumblr [here](https://fire-siblings-week.tumblr.com/) so give it a follow if you’re interested! Voting for prompts is open!
> 
> Also, comments and kudos are amazing!


End file.
